1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to managing paper consumption and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing the dispensing and disposing of paper. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing the dispensing and disposing of paper, wherein the paper is dispensed and disposed for a particular account.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each year, a large amount of paper is consumed by businesses, government entities, and other organizations. For example, large quantities of paper are used for printing and producing copies.
Many organizations implement recycling programs or encourage recycling. For example, organizations often collect used paper for recycling. Paper recycling leads to a reduction in energy consumption, particulate emissions, wastewater, solid waste, greenhouse gases, and wood use.
However, a large amount of paper is thrown away and not recycled. As a result, much time and energy is used each year in order to produce new paper. Moreover, the production of new paper destroys large numbers of trees and releases greenhouse gases. Today, organizations are looking for effective ways to reduce their impact on the environment.